Aguanta Corazón
by Yadee
Summary: Muchas veces una cancion tiene la peculiaridad de poder reflejar nuestro estado de ánimo, y esta no es la excepción... al menos para Bella. Ambientado en Luna Nueva


_Esta es mi primer historia, al menos la primera que me ánimo a publicar, espero sea de su agrado y si es así háganmelo saber. Mi pequeño tributo a un gran Compositor._

**Disclaimer:** Nada de todo esto me pertenece a mí, todo es de Mayer. La canción le pertenece a Abel Velázquez, mejor conocido como "El Mago" (en su memoria).

**AGUANTA CORAZÓN.**

_**¿Cuántas veces habías planeado el gran final?**_

_**Si hasta soñaste no temer la nueva vida en libertad**_

_**Sin melodramas, sin tragedias ni mentiras,**_

_**Esperando que ella a ti, te concediera terminar.**_

**Bella POV**

Lo tuve que haber notado, sé que lo debí haber visto, tu cambio tan repentino de la completa adoración, rayando en la idolatría, hasta la indiferencia vestida de lejanía; al hecho de que no era tu "amor" el que me contestará, para ser tu entretenimiento lo que te impulsaba a entrar por mi ventana todas las noches y cantarme al oído esa nana compuesta con el único propósito de llevarme a la inconsciencia.

Como no fui capaz de ver que en tu cambio tan pequeño pero existente de tu forma de ser, perdiéndote gradualmente en algún pensamiento no compartido, se fraguaba el plan para decirme la más cruel de las verdades, que NO me amabas y que te pensabas marchar.

_**Pero fallaste en tu presagio**_

_**Y hoy te toca suplicar,**_

_**Con el sabor a soledad aún resbalando por los labios**_

_**Mientras paseas entre la asfixia y la ansiedad**_

_**El recuerdo de su piel muriendo entre tus brazos.**_

Lamentablemente fui ciega a todas esas señales claras que enviaste días antes de tu partida, y fue en la soledad y frialdad de ese verde, donde aún me negaba a darme cuenta de la realidad que por dentro siempre supe. Comenzaste a hablar y con cada palabra mi mundo se partía en dos, naciendo este hoyo que llevo dentro desde aquel día. Hablabas de partir y yo en mi estupidez, creía que te referías a nosotros, yo junto a ti y a tu familia, pues me sentía tan parte de tu mundo como tú eras parte del mío, error.

Fue en ese momento cuando realice la pregunta que me llevaría a mi completa destrucción, "_NO TE AMO_", contestaste, matando todo rastro de alma dentro de mí.

Lo demás lo recuerdo como un sueño lejano, comenzaste a despedirte y en medio de tu maldito egoísmo y mi brillante estupidez, tuviste el valor de pedirme un último favor, "_NO COMETAS NINGUNA ESTUPIDES_", en pos de los seres que me amaban en verdad. "_QUE ESTUPIDA ABEJA_", y aquella frase tomo su verdadero sentido, el león jamás iba a ser capaz de amarte en realidad.

Y así fue como los días comenzaron a pasar, dándole forma a los meses, y yo me convertí en esa absurda copia de mi misma, más parecida a un zombi que a la verdadera mujer que había sido antes de conocerte.

"_SERA COMO SI NUNCA HUBIESE EXISTIDO_", y de nuevo me metes en un dilema espantoso; por una parte no sabía si ofenderme y odiarte, soltando a tu memoria toda clase de perjurios y malas palabras haciendo gala de mi vocabulario más soez; o por otro lado, echar a reírme de dolor, asfixiándome en mis lagrimas al darme cuenta que aquello era una más de tus mentiras, pues si tú jamás hubieses existido, yo no tendría por qué estar suplicándole a mi corazón …

_**Aguanta Corazón,**_

_**No me abandones,**_

_**No dejes que me falle aquí la fuerza,**_

_**Si lloras por su amor, mejor no llores**_

_**No dejes que nos lleve la tristeza.**_

_**Aguanta Corazón,**_

_**Como los hombres**_

_**Y piensa que tú ya no le interesas,**_

_**No te hundas en inútiles reproches**_

_**Y besa mil y un bocas hasta que la de ella (él) muera.**_

Y lo intente, acepte salir hasta con Mike Newton con tal de borrar tu rostro de mi memoria, pero mi siempre terco corazón se aferro con uñas y dientes a ese amor asesino que te profesaba, sin importar que tan lejos estuvieras.

_**Ahógate en recuerdos, hasta el instante de llorar**_

_**Y trágate sus piernas y sus besos.**_

_**Aprieta entre los dientes el intento de gritar,**_

_**Y muere lentamente entre tus sueños.**_

No importaba cuando tiempo pasara, lo veía en todos lados, mi mente jugando a cada minuto del día, insistiendo en ser reconocida como el masoquismo puesto en la tierra. El profundo hoyo que sentía dentro, haciéndose más y más grande con cada puesta de sol y por ende, sintiéndome más y más rota… El estado Zombi en todo su esplendor.

Desde aquella amenaza lanzada, cual torpedo por Charlie, de enviarme con Reneé si mi actitud no cambiaba, opte por convertirme en la mejor actriz que hubiese pisado Forks, aprendí a concentrar todas mis fuerzas en suprimir aquellos deseos férreos para continuar gritando de dolor, solo cuando estaba dormida se me caía aquella mascara, pues dentro del inconsciente del sueño donde tú continuabas presente en toda tu fuerza, podía expresar libremente mi dolor, sí, mis sueños eran la muerte y la cama mi tumba.

_**Aguanta Corazón por tres razones:**_

_**Por ti**_

_**Por el ayer**_

_**Por la tragedia**_

_**Numera uno por uno, tus errores**_

_**Y cóbrate cortándote las venas.**_

Dentro de toda esa obscuridad un rayo de luz solar, se hizo presente bajo el nombre de Jacob Black, junto a él llego otra parte del mundo sobrenatural, cosa que realmente no importaba; gracias al lobo, logre estar más tranquila, comencé a sonreír sinceramente, el único problema es que mi Jake, sin saberlo, me ayudaba a verlo. Mis descargas de adrenalina, provocadas por innumerables situaciones autoimpuestas de peligro, me ayudaban a que mi enferma mente creara una imagen muy real de él, recordándome la promesa, rota ya, de no hacer nada estúpido. Mi pasado continuaba vivo al ver su imagen difusa y escuchar su voz, pero también me recordaba que él se había ido, tonta actitud lo sé, pero era lo único que me ayudaba a continuar con vida, aun cuando tales acciones, cada vez más temerarias, parecieran que tenían el propósito contrario.

Cada minuto que esta media vida, a la que me condeno sin piedad alguna, y cuando mi muelle seguro no está cerca, y mi mente se encuentra lo suficientemente exhausta de fraguar la próxima puesta en peligro, me repito a mí misma, cual mantra desesperado…

_**Aguanta Corazón…No dejes que nos lleve la tristeza.**_


End file.
